Doobee Doowap Communication
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: Hikari Netto is acutely aware that he keeps leaving his boyfriend behind, and assures him he'll be better. [Animeverse. Established Netto x Tohru]


Doobee Doowap Communication

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Hikari Netto is acutely aware that he keeps leaving his boyfriend behind, and assures him he'll be better.

* * *

The first time Hikari Netto can remember leaving Hikawa Tohru behind was, to be fair, a complete fluke. Yaito had invited them via unscrupulous falsified e-mails she signed in Tohru's name on a leisurely trip to a homegrown onsen cloistered away in a cozy archaic corner of Akihara Town. Their hot springs adventure hit the ground running innocently enough, with himself, Meiru, Mariko-sensei, Chisao, and Rush enjoying a relaxing sit in massage chairs. Tohru was carelessly late (having been the odd man out, coaxed to the event by "Mariko-sensei" instead), but perhaps that was a blessing in disguise. Things rarely stayed peaceful for long when Yaito was involved. The whole affair was a sham and the building they lodged in was a trap. Before they could object, they were whisked off aboard a rocket ship to clear debris from the Ayanokouji family's space station.

The second instance Netto can remember leaving Tohru behind is one he will claim sole responsibility for. It unfolded at the same location, except he knew in advance what to expect. Yaito may have provided transportation again, but the plan was his doing. Bereft of official Net Police authorization, they rode the rich heiress' shuttle into space, this time to hunt the nefarious Dr. Regal's stealth-shrouded Nebula satellite and foil his plot to conquer the world.

Though their mission was half-successful at best, he told himself back then that omitting Tohru from the response team was the right call, a decision he still believes correct to this very day. After all, it was around then that he began having more-than-friendly feelings for Tohru.

He isn't sure how it all started. A smile here. A lingering glance there. He and Tohru were always close, but Netto sensed this was different. The idea that something horrible could happen to Tohru, and the reality that it would be indisputably his fault for putting him in such peril, Netto could not handle it. He did not reveal his reasoning to Tohru, granting the boy his warranted ire. It was preferable to witnessing injury visited upon his sweet little daifuku mochi.

That was also the first time Netto experienced veritable romantic heartbreak. Outwardly he shrugged it off, yet truthfully, it shredded his soul to be on the receiving end of his infatuation's disdain. Torn. Empty. Unwanted. Useless. That's what it felt like. He spent many a sorrowful night in bed barely holding down tears, Rockman's sympathetic encouragement his only comfort. Fortunately, Tohru revoked the silent treatment he'd been giving him after a week's elapse.

By the third occasion, Tohru had accepted getting benched as unavoidable. When your job was regularly saving the planet from certain doom, it afforded you some leeway. Netto's obligations as a Net Saviour took precedent. So, when he skirted cheer squad duty ahead of Tohru and Meiru's tag NetBattle and absconded to Trident Tower for what they later learned was Dr. Regal's revenge scheme, Tohru took it in stride and forgave Netto as if it was nothing.

Of course, Netto benefitted from actually being in a relationship – albeit secret – with Tohru at that point. But he knew better than to take Tohru's nonchalance at face value. The arduous task of formerly masking his own emotions to keep his crush on Tohru under wraps was a painfully familiar exercise.

It therefore came as no shock when everything went south following the fourth incident. Netto, Meiru, Enzan, Laika, and Dingo were sucked into a rift created by an invading Zoanoroid, depositing them in the alternate dimension of Beyondard with no foreseeable means of contacting home. With Iceman's assistance (and the damaged Zoanoroid communicator bequeathed to the Navi by his dearly departed mentor, Zoano Freezeman), the Ministry of Science was able to devise a solution, and ultimately everybody returned safe. Celebration was had and stories were recounted. However, Netto and Tohru suffered a grave blow.

Tohru could overlook Netto's sudden uprooting. Occurrences like that were the norm for a dedicated Net Saviour. Netto was constantly receiving beeps from the Net Police and pulled away at the most inopportune moments: in the shower; during a math exam; on their date to Dinosaur Land; while sneaking kisses in each other's rooms. But the fear of never holding his idiot boyfriend again, a literal universe between them, was too much. It destroyed him.

Thus, when the dust had settled on his latest adventure, Netto found himself in the presently vacant briefing area at Net Police HQ, engaged in a war of words with Tohru pending his next assignment.

"Netto-kun, you left me behind, _again_!"

"We wound up in Beyondard by accident!"

"I wasn't even there! You asked Dekao-kun and Dingo-kun for help, but not me!"

"Because you're my boyfriend!" Netto attempted to clasp his hands in his own, only to be rebuffed. "I was protecting you!"

"By impulsively racing towards danger? Please don't smooth talk your way out of this. I get it, Netto-kun. You're a Net Saviour. Fighting bad guys is second nature to breathing for you. And I'm trying to be okay with that and not stand in the way. It doesn't mean how I feel doesn't matter!"

"We may not have made it home if it weren't for you and Iceman."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"You're always ditching me. You, Meiru-chan, Dekao-kun. Everyone. I know I'm not as strong as all of you, but I'm part of the gang too, aren't I? Is it so selfish of me to want to be there for you?"

Netto gawked. "Tohru-kun…You have it backwards."

"Eh?"

He finally managed to take the younger's hands. Good. He required the anchor, since hearing Tohru's unfiltered accusations had him shaking. "You're not weak. You're the strongest person I've ever met. Because –"

"Because?"

"You could have said no. When I told you I liked you, you could have said no. I was scared that was it. That you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. That there was something wrong with me. It's _me_ who could have been left behind. But you didn't. Tohru-kun, you let me be with you even though I'm just about the biggest screw-up in the world."

"Netto-kun…"

The older latched on, sobbing, "Even though I keep letting you down!"

Tohru allowed him to bawl on his shoulder, stopping short of consoling him. It was difficult to stay mad at him, especially in his prone state. Hard to believe this crybaby was Japan's #1 net defender.

"I-I don't deserve you."

That did it.

"I'm s-sorry," Netto sniffled. "I won't leave you behind anymore, I promise!"

Slowly, tentatively, Tohru brought a hand to his back and another to his bandanaed head. "Sorry you're sorry."

Netto nuzzled Tohru's neck cautiously. They remained glued together for several minutes, testing small gestures of affection and savouring the proximity, until any persisting tension had evaporated into the air.

"All right, that's enough." Tohru gave him a couple pats on the back. "My shirt's soaked already."

"Hehe, I'm tuckered out!" the taller brunette laughed through clenched teeth. Textbook Netto. He rebounded faster than a rubber ball.

"Ahem."

The boys broke away at the sound. In the hectic exchange, they had lost track of where they were.

"Ah, Manabe-san!" Netto jerked to attention.

"Netto-kun, the power plant is under attack by viruses. The Commissioner has ordered available field personnel to the site immediately," the newly arrived Net Police inspector explained. "I'll drive."

"Understood!"

The Net Saviour hastened to give chase, but abruptly halted and turned. "I'm going. Are you coming?"

Tohru's eyes widened. This was really happening. Netto was offering him to come along. To think, all they needed was to work on their communication.

He nodded elatedly. "Yeah!"

Netto took his boyfriend's hand again and urged him onwards. The universe could do its worst. Whatever life threw at them, whatever misunderstandings arose, their connection would not yield. They were inextricably linked and would persevere. Because Tohru said yes.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun, for opening your heart to me."


End file.
